girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-05-01 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Talk about plot-twist... wonder how long it'll take before this starts making any sense. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:13, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :I think Klaus' device is a plot-untwister. Based on the speed at which previous story arcs were resolved, I believe it's set for five years. Plenty of time for tea! --Gsulli7369 (talk) 10:45, May 1, 2013 (UTC) : not long. klaus goes in, activates something like a big bomb that can't be defused (at least to his knowledge) and then seeks to do something pleasant during his last minutes on earth. that may not be exactly what is happening, but it certainly does make sense. Finn MacCool (talk) 12:03, May 1, 2013 (UTC) : I vote the black-level device is a null-short. Something like the Lion on a much larger scale. Sucking the electric energy out of everything in a major radius. Klaus is scheming, but I agree, not suicidal. And not prone to misplaced courtesy either. We certainy know the other generals like their tea. - Br'fin (talk) 14:03, May 1, 2013 (UTC) : There's another word for that, an EMP, not so much sucking the electric energy as frying everything that uses electrical in a major radius. Basically the castle killing device on a much larger scale. Anyways, if it IS a bomb, he seems awfully casual about it. Also, if it is something like an EMP bomb, wouldn't he want Castle Wulfenbach out of range because that thing will come crashing down, HARD, and it's already listing. Does anybody know if Castle Wulfenbach is over the town or not? Because it'll kill everybody on and under it. Also, Agatha needs to stab tweedle with a screwdriver or something, not like she can't fight back. Not to mention the warrior training and I wonder if she was ever taught any martial arts. 15:24, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Klaus is not suicidal nor is this a suicide mission. If he wants to capture Agatha, he has to get close to her. She is way too well defended at present. But, as a prisoner, he will likely be taken directly to her. The device might be a form of transporter to take both Klaus and Agatha out of Mechanicsburg. What does he do when Gkika tells him Agatha has been kidnapped? AndyAB99 (talk) 13:02, May 1, 2013 (UTC) : he might not be suicidal per se, but he doesn't really believe that wasping is curable and he has made it clear that he's willing to do almost anything to stop or at least hinder the other. so blowing up an instance of the other and a valuable tool of hers (i.e. himself) seems to be well in character. especially if you take the story about the killing of the king-turned-madwolf into consideration. Finn MacCool (talk) 23:43, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Suppose you are Klaus. You consider the Other to be the biggest possible threat to the Empire and to humanity in general. Nothing is more important than stopping the Other. War is all about control of resources. What do you want to do with the Other's most important strategic resource? You want to remove it from the Other's control and place it in the hands of the Other's strongest enemy. The rest follows naturally. The secret weapon could be as simple as a do-nothing box with some flashing lights on it, because its real purpose is as Klaus's "hall pass" to get him to Mechanicsberg, a place from where the Other can't easily retrieve him. It's much better for Klaus-the-leader-of-the-Empire to have Klaus-the-pawn-of-Lucrezia locked up safely in Agatha's dungeon instead of running around loose - especially now that Gil, known not to be wasped, is in a position to take over the Empire. I am not certain of all this, but it would fit the observed facts and Klaus's known past behaviour. 14:17, May 1, 2013 (UTC) : You know, I think you're right. HeterodyneGirl (talk) 16:40, May 1, 2013 (UTC) : I assume by "the Other's most important strategic resource" you mean Klaus. You may be right, but for you to be right the Other has to have a peculiar level of control over Klaus, enough that he is desperate to get away from her but not enough to keep him from escaping. If he can resist the Other to that extent, doesn't it make more strategic sense for him to stay "under her control" and try to defeat her from within? --William Ansley (talk) 17:58, May 1, 2013 (UTC) : except he thinks that agatha is (also) the other. so he probably wouldn't want to hand himself over to her. Finn MacCool (talk) 23:43, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :: He thought that. He has since been informed of the whole situation with the possession and locket, and he knows more about the locket than Boris does. (Like what happened to it between when he took it, broken, away from Moloch and when he brought it with him to meet Agatha.) What he believes, we don't know, but he's at least heard the claim. It's not entirely clear how much access Lu's had to him on board Castle Wulfenbach, but it's possible that turning himself over to a different Lu would merely be a lateral move, and turning himself over to Agatha an improvement. PersephoneKore (talk) 02:40, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Of course he seems to have some amount of instructions of 'don't harm Agatha and bring her to us.' But this puts all the players in an interesting position. Gil, regardless of his state, can't leave Castle Wulfenbach as he's the one in charge now. And probably must focus on damage control and repairs for the near future. Though if his charges are still in his lab, maybe he can check on them, and Bang. And Klaus is following his directives, but is now away from Lu's direct influence and ability to monitor and meddle. Bring you Agatha? Ok, I'm here, the Castle is now at a retreated distance and I have no flying machine... I'll get her back there... eventually... - Br'fin (talk) 13:02, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: Hah, fun. :) Although -- I am not sure those are Lu's instructions to him. The Lucrezias have not thus far seemed very interested in keeping Agatha alive; the one in Agatha's head, in fact, was quite emphatic about wanting to kill her. Unless Zola decided there was some advantage to her in Agatha's survival, I doubt she told Lu-in-Anevka anything that would discourage a similar evaluation. Klaus, on the other hand, attributed a sudden change to "capture the girl" with "minimal damage" to the town instead of being "all ready to liquefy the place" to Boris's information that she was possessed.... I really look forward to his (hopefully) explaining himself. PersephoneKore (talk) 21:24, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I still like what I said the other day: the device is a large-area time-travel system (or the focus/trigger for one), and Klaus just transported Mechanicsburg to the era of the original Storm King. This is, after all, the story of how the Storm King became the Storm King. --Dsws (talk) 00:30, May 3, 2013 (UTC)